


Cold Feet

by Synnerxx



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-29
Updated: 2010-12-29
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Misha has cold feet and Richard isn't okay with that.





	Cold Feet

"Misha, your feet are fucking freezing, get them off of me." Richard grumbles, shifting away from Misha to the far side of the bed. Misha just laughs and scoots closer, arms curling around Richard's waist, hauling him closer to the other man.

"What better way to warm them up than sticking them on you, babe?" Misha purrs, arms tightening around Richard. 

"You could go put some damn socks on for one." Richard relaxes back into Misha's arms though, content to be the little spoon for the night. 

"I could, but that would involve getting out of bed and walking all the way over to the dresser, finding a pair of socks, putting on said pair of socks and then walking all the way back to bed and I just don't think I really want to do that." Misha says, laughter in his voice.

"You're such a lazy ass, you know that?" Richard chuckles.

"Me? Lazy? Never." Misha snorts, fingernails grazing the skin of Richard's stomach lightly, making the older man shudder.

Misha smirks and traces his fingertips along the edge of Richard's waistband, sliding in just a little bit. Just enough to tease him without actually giving him anything.

"You're a bitch, Collins." Richard groans, one hand reaching up to tangle in Misha's hair, tugging his head down for a kiss when he turns to look at him.

"You love it and you know it." Misha counters, fingers sliding downward, skimming over his hipbones.

"Sometimes. When you're not cockblocking me. Like right now." Richard whimpers, fingers clenching even more in Misha's hair.

Misha laughs, voice low and gravelly. "Think I'm being a tease, do you?" 

"No, I know you're being a tease because you're doing it on purpose." Richard pants out, moaning as Misha nips and sucks on the side of his neck, leaving hickies, he's sure.

"And yet here you are, moaning and writhing away in my arms. How 'bout that." Misha muses, tongue following the curve of Richard's ear.

"Fucking fuck me or something, Misha, just stop being a goddamn tease!" Richard demands, hand shoving Misha's further down inside his boxers.

"Well, no need to be rude about it. All you had to do was ask." Richard can hear the smirk in Misha's voice and growls, hips rocking up when Misha's long fingers grasp his cock and stroke once, twice, three times before stilling.

"Misha..." Richard throws his head back onto Misha's shoulder, looking up at his lover through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hang on, getting the lube, babe." Misha says, pressing a quick kiss to Richard's neck.

Misha untangles himself fully from Richard, causing Richard to whine and reach for him. H snags the little tube from the nightstand and presses his chest to Richard's back, grinding his own erection against the curve of Richard's ass. Richard moans and reaches for his own cock, pushing his boxers down and working them to his knees.

Misha squirms out of his own confining boxers and pours a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, slicking up his cock eagerly. He presses two fingers into Richard, knowing he's still stretched from their earlier session in the living room.

"Fuck me already!" Richard whines, forcing himself to stop jerking himself off. Misha is quick to obey, replacing his finger with his cock and pushing into Richard with one smooth, practiced motion. Richard moans and arches, pleasure overtaking him as Misha beings to thrust into him.

Nonsense spills from his lips in between moans and gasps and whimpers that he'll deny later, but can't hold in now. It doesn't take long for either of them; not with Misha hitting Richard's sweet spot on every thrust and Richard hot and tight around him.

Misha reaches around Richard, hand curling around his cock again and stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Come with me, Richard."

That's all it takes for Richard and he's lost, swept up in the intensity of his orgasm. He clenches hard around Misha and Misha is gone, feeling the tight heat around him pulse with pleasure.

They lay there for a while, just riding out the high of the afterglow. "We should go clean up." Richard murmurs, fingers dancing up and down Misha's arm.

"Should, but I don't wanna get up." Misha snuggles further down into the blankets that he pulls up around them, tugging Richard with him.

Misha drapes himself along Richard's back, spooning him once more. They fall asleep like that, cradled in each other's arms.


End file.
